Valentine's Day
by fadedelegance
Summary: Sequel to "Would You". Mike does something special for Connie on the day commemorating love...


**Disclaimer****: Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". (Unfortunately) I don't. **

** A/N: Who doesn't want a nice Cutterosa fic to make it an even better day celebrating love? 8D This is the sequel to "Would You". **

** Woo hoo! Cutterosa shippers of the world, unite! **

** This is for myself, June, and Angie, as well as RubirosaRocks.**

** I platonically love you guys! Abby**

**Valentines Day**

Connie and Allison sat at the table in Connie's office, preparing for a deposition scheduled for that afternoon. They were putting the finishing touches on their questions.

"…so I definitely think we should ask about the checks," Allison was saying.

"I completely agree," Connie said. "We can't afford to overlook that. 'Always bolster your cases as much as possible'—Jack taught me that," she added with a smile.

"He's a great mentor," Allison said.

"He is," Connie agreed. "All right, so going back to the possibility of fraud—"

She was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. She and Allison exchanged curious glances, and then Connie arose from the table to answer the door.

"Hi," she greeted the young man at the door.

Then—

"Oh my God…" she marveled softly.

Her visitor was a delivery boy from a local florist. He was holding a large vase full of the prettiest red roses she had ever seen.

"Consuela Rubirosa?" he asked her.

"Yes—yes, that's me," Connie replied, unable to keep from grinning.

"Here you are—Happy Valentines Day," the delivery boy said amiably, handing the lovely bouquet over to Connie.

"Thank you! Happy Valentines Day to you, too!" Connie returned, carefully taking the vase. "Do you want a tip or something?" she asked him, her face still alight with a smile.

"Oh—your fiancé already tipped me, but thanks, anyway!" said the delivery boy.

"No problem!" Connie replied, melting to a puddle at Mike's extremely romantic and sweet gesture. "Well, our receptionist Ilene has a bowl of chocolates on her desk, so be sure and take some on your way out."

"All right, I will," said the delivery boy. "Have a good one!"

"You, too, thank you so much!" Connie said amicably.

"No problem!" said the delivery boy.

When he left, Allison stood up and shut the door behind him.

Connie stood there, holding the vase of roses, all smiles.

"Aww, Connie!" Allison gushed.

"I wish Mike was here right now, so I could thank him," Connie said warmly. "We're having dinner together this evening—we've had reservations for a couple weeks now—but still…And I know I could call him, but I'd rather thank him to his face. And I don't want to have to wait to do so, but I'm going to have to."

"Aw, at least you'll get to see him, though, right?" said Allison.

"That's very true," Connie agreed. "Not everyone gets to spend as much time with their significant other as Mike and I do. We're very lucky."

"That is just so sweet!" said Allison. "And the vase has that pretty red ribbon around it! Have you read the card?"

"Oh—not yet!" Connie said.

She gingerly set the vase down on her desk, where it happened to rest next to a picture frame that held a photo of her and Mike. There was a message clipped to the plastic card holder that rested in the vase among the roses. Connie carefully removed the card and read the message:

_For the second part of your present, come downstairs to the entryway! _

"What does it say?" asked Allison.

Connie read the message aloud to her.

"So I guess I'm going downstairs, then," she then said, clearly befuddled.

"All right," said Allison, also confused. "See you in a few."

"Yeah," said Connie.

With that, she left her office. From the moment she stepped on the elevator, her heart began to race with anticipation.

When she stepped off the elevator—

"Oh my gosh," she said softly, when she reached the entryway.

There stood Mike, looking as boyishly handsome as he always did. He smiled when he noticed her.

"Hi!" Connie greeted him happily, as she came up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hi!" Mike said sweetly, hugging her tightly in return.

Connie rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here—now I don't have to wait to thank you for the roses," she said. "Mike—honey, they're absolutely beautiful, thank you. And I'm also happy you're here because I just didn't want to have to wait until this evening to see you."

Mike kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't want to wait to see you, either," he said. "And I feel like a prick for leaving so early this morning. I mean, it's Valentines Day. I should've waited until you were up. I'm sorry, Connie."

"Mike, it's not a big deal," Connie gently contradicted him. "You're a wonderful fiancé, and you know it. It's all right."

"All right," Mike said, her words humbling him. "So you liked your gift, then?"

"Of course I did!" Connie said warmly. "And I have to say—part two is my favorite."

Mike melted.

"I'm so glad," he said.

"I'm happy that you didn't wait until today to propose," Connie said. "It seems like everybody and their brother proposes on Valentines Day. Mike, the way you did it was just _perfect_."

Mike smiled as the two of them continued to embrace each other.

"To be completely honest: I've wanted to ask you to marry me for a while—before we even became official," he said.

"That's so sweet," Connie said kindly, smiling.

A few moments later, she lifted her head up off his shoulder and leaned in and kissed him.

The two of them shared a deep, passionate kiss.

After they broke apart—

"I'm so glad you came to see me," Connie said warmly with a smile.

"Me, too," Mike said tenderly, gently touching her face.

Connie smiled again.

"Well—I'd love to just stay here with you, but I have a deposition soon," she then said. "But I'll see you later."

"Definitely," Mike said sweetly. "I love you, Connie."

"I love you, too," Connie said. "See you later."

"See you."

With that, they kissed 'goodbye' and then parted ways.

Before pressing the 'up arrow button on the elevator, Connie turned around and gave Mike the smile she saved just for him.

He smiled back at her before leaving.


End file.
